A Foolish Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: April Fool's Day is approaching and the Loud Family escape to the concrete jungle of New York City to escape Luan's onslaught of vicious pranks. But the family learns there are more frightful things in this world than a prank-crazy sister.
1. Destination: New York City

**This is my first story involving The Loud House! Please be nice, enjoy, and no flames!**

* * *

In Royal Oaks, Michigan, a family was packing their luggage into their large van. But this was no ordinary family going on an ordinary road trip. This was the Loud family.

It was the night before April 1st, most commonly known as April Fool's day and the family was leaving their home to avoid the vicious and heartless pranks pulled by their comedy-loving family member, Luan Loud.

Normally, Luan's pranks, lame jokes and bad puns are harmless. But April Fool's Day brings out the worst side of her. She bombards her family with horrible pranks that leave them physically and emotionally scarred.

So the Louds have to do everything in their power to avoid being pranked by Luan.

"Is everyone ready?!" Rita Loud asked her ten children.

"Yeah, Mom!" said Luna. "Ready to rock 'n roll outta here!"

"Not yet! We have to make sure is Luan still asleep!" said Lynn Sr., the children's father. "Is Luan still asleep?!"

"Yeah, Dad." Lucy suddenly appeared from behind, startling her father. "I just checked her room and she's still laid to rest, sick as a dog. Nice job slipping her that vile into her drink, Lisa."

"It was a true pleasure." said Lisa, adusting her glasses. "My flu serum shall have Luan incapacitated for the next fourty-eight hours. Plenty of time for us to hide and stay hidden this April Fool's Day."

Everyone loaded into the family van they name Vanzilla and took off to the airport.

"Okay! Now, remember, kids! When we get to the hotel, we stay in the hotel room, don't talk to anyone, and keep an eye over our shoulders at ALL times!" said Rita. "We maybe running off to another state, but that doesn't mean we can relax! Luan is a force of nature on this day so we have to be on guard at all times! Our lives depend on it!"

"Mom, I don't think Luan would actually hurt us." said Lincoln, the middle son, and only son of the Loud family.

Everyone turned to Lincoln with disagreeable scowls.

Lincoln shrunk in his seat. "Yeah, who am I kidding? She would."

"It's bad enough we put up with Luan's stupid gags and jokes, but April Fool's Day shows just shows that she's literally pure evil!" Loni, the oldest sibling said.

"Yeah!" said everyone except Lincoln.

"She's the absolute worst!" the twins Lola and Lana said.

Lincoln sighed. "I hate to say it, but they're right. Luan maybe all about jokes, gags, and laughs. But on April Fool's Day, she's a real monster. I can't think of anyone more inhuman than she is."

* * *

Back at the Loud house, things were quiet. Very, very quiet.

In Luan's room, she was in her bed. But she wasn't asleep and she wasn't Luan.

The real Luan stepped out of her closet and approached her bunk. "Okay, they're gone."

Luan's stunt double got out of bed. She sniffled and let out a horrible cough.

"Thanks for taking one for the team." Luan pulled out an envelope. "Here's the cash."

Her sickly stunt double gave a thumbs up and left the room.

Luan's devilish smile grew on her face. "They think they can poison me and run off to parts unknown. They've got guts thinking they can outfox Luan Loud." She got out her phone and dialed her accomplice. "Hey, Ron. It's Luan. The chickens have flown the coup and are ready to get plucked!"

"Excellent, Miss Loud! Everything you requested is set up in their hotel room!" said a British voice on the other end.

Luan laughed her trademark laugh. "I can't thank you enough, Ron! I have the whole house to myself while my family gets the ultimate prank treatment in New York! And just when they think it's all over, they'll come home to even more pranks!"

"It's honor assisting you, Miss Loud!" said Ron. "I truly admire your strategic prank prowess and passion for the performing arts. You are a born performer! I would love to meet you in person one day!"

Luan shrugged. "For all you've done for me this April Fool's Day, you can come over anytime!"

"How about here and now?"

Luan blinked. "Here and now? But you're all the way in New York-"

Just then, something huge and heavy fell into Luan's room from the roof! The girl screamed as the hulking figure menaced over her.

"Greetings, Luan Loud..." said the massive figure.

Luan recognized the voice. "Ron?!"

"Actually, Ron is my old name. You can call me..." When the dust cleared, Luan saw not a man, but a large, well dressed hippopotamus. "HYPNO-POTAMUS!"

Luan stared as the talking hippo presented himself. He wore a turban, a purple dress coat over a white shirt with a red bow tie and sash, white gloves, dark blue pants and black dress shoes. He also has a gold hoop earring on his left ear.

After a long, blank stare, Luan's shock died out and broke out laughing. "I get it! Hypno-Potamus! Good one! I gotta write that down!" She took out her joke book and promptly jotted it down.

Hypno-Potamus raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem all that surprised."

"Of course not. My family must have hired you for some epic prank they're planning to get me! Gotta give them props though, I did not see this coming at all! I mean, a guy dressed up like a hippo magician?! It's not only unexpected, but hilarious!" Luan laughed.

Hypno-Potamus narrowed his eyes. "So, you don't think I'm real?"

"Come on! There's no way you're a real talking hippo!" Luan foolishly walked closer to him. "But I gotta say, the costume looks great! It's actually quite convincing. Especially the mask..." She reached to touch his face. "Nice attention to detail."

"MEZMER-ROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hypno-Potamus unleashed his hypnotic cry at Luan. The defenseless girl was caught off guard as it was too late. She was completely in a trance. Her eyes transformed into dizzying swirls that seemed to spin in hypnotic circles.

Smiling in sucess, Hypno-Potamus took out a black stone pendant and began swinging it in Luan's face. "You are under my control. You will obey my every command. You will be my loyal servant."

"Yes, Master..." Luan said, entranced.

"You have no family. You have no friends. Your will belongs to only me."

"Yes, Master..." Luan was now his slave. No longer did she have her willpower.

Hypno-Potamus adjusted his tie. "Now, then. Pack your bags and come with me, missy. We have some arch enemies of mine who need to be taken care of once and for all!"

Luan's spine stiffened, her posture poised. Her eyes still had those hypnotic swirls. "Yes, Master."

* * *

In New York, the Loud Family had arrived at a hotel. They kept their disguises on and watched their backs as they checked in.

They opened the door to their room. "Lincoln, check for any traps." Lynn Sr. whispered.

With a nod, Lincoln tumbled into the room. He checked every nook, cranny, pillow, blanket, everything that wasn't nailed down. There were no stink bombs, no whoopee cushions, no hidden cameras, no glitter bombs, no hidden compartments that shot out pie projectiles.

The room was prank free. "All clear!" Lincoln whispered.

The Louds enteted and finally removed their disguises. "Okay, family! Remember! We stay in this room and ONLY this room! If we need food, we'll just call room service! But be cautious when the food arrives! It could explode in our faces!" Rita reminded them.

"Right!" The Louds said wholeheartedly and began unpacking.

As they unpacked, they slowly began to stop. They had a strong feeling something was missing. Something important. Something like a fifteen month old baby girl.

Lincoln spoke first. "Uh...guys. Where's Lily?"

And then it hit them.

"LILY!"

Outside the hotel, driving down the road, Lily was still in the cab, fast asleep as she curled up with her favorite blanket. The driver didn't notice as he kept driving.

When the driver hit a bump, Lily woke up and found herself all alone and no family with her. Just as she wad ready to cry, the cab driver pulled over and went into a donut shop to pick up a snack. When he left, Lily opened the car door and stepped out of the cab.

Lily took in the incredible sights of the city. She wandered off in search of her family.

* * *

As the sun set and night fell upon New York, four strange creatures hopped from rooftop to rooftop. They were very bizarre creatures. They were giant talking turtles.

They were none other than the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There wasn't any crime going on, so this was their night to take it easy. They retired on a rooftop to get off their feet.

"So, who's up for a round of pizza?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Like you have to ask!" Mikey said.

"My belly's grumbling just from hearing that question!" Raph said, smacking his drool-covered lips.

Donnie took out his phone. "Ordering right now, my hungry sibs."

As Donnie ordered and the turtles rested on the rooftop, a sound coming from an alley from below caught their attention. It sounded like a child crying.

The brothers exchanged looks before jumping down into the dark alleyway.

"We'll take two extra large pepperoni pizzas with garlic butter crust. Drop them off at the dark, spooky alleyway on North street." Donnie said quickly. Once the order was placed, he hung up and joined his brothers.

The turtles jumped down and followed the sound to a trash can. Raph carefully opened the lid and looked inside. "Jumpin' Jack Flash!" He reached inside and pulled out the sobbing Lily Loud.

"It's a baby!" Raph gasped.

"A BABY?!" Leo, Mikey and Donnie shouted in shock.

Lily managed to stop crying and blinked the tears out of her eyes. She gasped seeing the four green creatures staring at her.

"Awwwwwww!" The turtles melted from Lily's cuteness.

"And where did you come from, you cute wittle angel?" Raph cooed, tickling Lily's tummy, making the baby giggle.

Mikey snatched Lily from Raph's hands. He looked into Lily's eyes and his heart broke in two. "What kind of heartless animal would throw away such a beautiful wittle angel like this?!" He began to cry, which made Lily cry.

Donnie covered his ears. "Okay! We don't need TWO crybabies going off at once!"

"I got this." Leo took Lily from Mikey. "Hey, little fella. How'd you like some pizza?"

When the 'P' word reached Lily's ears, she immediately stopped crying and smiled. She giggled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Awwwwwww!" The turtles fawned over Lily's cuteness again.

"Pizza; so magical it can make even a crying baby smile." Leo said with pride.

"Pizza!" Lily squeaked out.

All the turtles gasped.

Mikey snatched her from Leo. "She just said her first word! Pizza! She's practically one of us!"

"You know, guys. Since we found this baby in the trash. And trash is where people don't want things anymore...maybe we can adopt her!" Raph suggested.

"What?! No way are we adopting a baby, Raph!" Donnie reprimanded. "They're too much responsibility!"

"But Donnie! We can't abandon this baby!" Mikey said. He held Lily up in front of Donnie's face. "Look at this sweet, pure, innocent child! Little and helpless! Needing food, shelter, protection and guidance! We're the only ones that can save her from an unkind world!"

Raph started tearing up from Mikey's passionate speech. Leo put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "This little guy needs us. We can't just leave him. Besides, having a baby can help us learn more about responsibility! And you're all about learning! Right, D?"

Lily cooed, getting Donnie's attention. She beckoned Donnie to hold her. The genius turtle took the baby and cradled her in his arms. Donnie is normally hard as nails, but he knew this baby needed proper care. He chuckled as Lily played with his green fingers. "Okay, I admit defeat. But we gotta talk to Splinter about keeping him before anything else!"

"Deal!" said Donnie's siblings.

"Uh...hello?" a feeble voice called out. The turtles spun around and spotted a shivering pizza boy carrying several large boxes of pizza.

"Ah! Pizza's here!" Donnie perked up. "Raph."

Raph jumped out of the darkness and landed in front of the pizza boy. The turtle let out a horrifying roar. The terrified pizza boy ran off screaming, leaving the pizzas behind.

"I love being a turtle!" Raph collected their pizza. Now that they have their favorite food, the turtles plus Lily ventured down the nearest manhole.


	2. Sewers and Monsters

Down in the turtle's lair, the brothers enjoyed their delicious pizza.

"Boy, did Master Splinter fall for our new baby brother!" Raph said with his mouth full.

"Yeah! Who knew rats had a soft spot for babies?" Leo said.

"We're gonna raise Pablo Gale to be a butt-kickin' ninja just like us!" Mikey said happily.

Donnie snorted. "Pablo Gale?! What kind of dumb name is that? What our new sibling needs is a more dignified name. Like...Alistair."

"Alistair?!" the brothers echoed.

"Precisely." Donnie replied. "A noble name for a promising male youth. The name has Scottish origins and means 'defender of the people'."

"Laaaaame!" Leo belted out. "What he needs is a name that screams 'Look out, world! Here comes trouble!' Like..."

"Raph the second!" Raph announced.

"No! Pablo Gale!"

"Alistair!"

"None of the above!" Leo shouted. "His name is gonna be Axel!" Soon, the turtle brothers fought over what to name the baby.

"ENOUGH!"

The turtles froze in mid-fight when their father and mentor Splinter came in with Lily. "You will use NONE of those names because it is a GIRL!"

"IT'S A GIRL?!" shouted the turtles.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I found out when I was changing her diaper."

"Yay! Our first baby sister!" Mikey cheered. He gave Lily a sippy cup. "Here ya go, Sweetie. Mikey's pizza purée surprise!"

Lily gleefully giggled as she took the cup. Once she had a sip, she let out a squeal of joy and kept drinking her pizza purée.

"She loves it!" Mikey wiped a tear. "I am so proud of me!"

Raph tapped his chin. "Okay...if the baby is a girl, then what are we gonna name her?"

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey weren't sure. They weren't used to girly stuff and didn't know the perfect girl name.

"How about...Hana?" Splinter suggested.

"Hana? The Japanese name for flower?" said Donnie.

"Yes, Purple one. Because that's what this little one is." Splinter lovingly gazed at Lily. "She is like a beautiful flower that has bloomed in the most dreary of wastelands."

"Dad, we found her in a garbage can." Leo corrected. He received a swift hit from Splinter's tail.

"I know that!" Splinter snapped. "What I mean is...she is our precious flower. And we will nurture her into a proud and mighty cherry blossom tree!"

"YEAH!" The turtles couldn't agree more with their father. Lily aka Hana was more than welcome in this family of mutants.

* * *

Elsewhere in the sewers, Lincoln and his nine sisters were looking for Lily. Luckily, Lisa was prepared and put a tracking device in Lily's diaper before the trip.

"According to my readings, Lily is close by." Lisa deduced, looking at her hand-held monitor.

"I don't like this you guys!" Leni said fearfully. "What if there are icky sewer monsters down here?!"

"I specifically doubt that." Lisa responded. "I believe what you're referring to is the urban myth of infant alligators being flushed down toilets and then growing gigantic in the sewers."

"WHAT?!" Lola squealed. "Alligators?! Down here?!"

"Cool! Maybe we can take one home!" said Lana.

"Guys! Focus! We got to find Lily then get back to the hotel!" Lincoln reminded his sisters. "Mom and Dad were too chicken to leave their room, so it's all up to us!"

"But what if this is just a setup for Luan's pranks?!" Lori asked. "What if we're walking right into a trap?!"

Everyone paused.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "Using Lily as bait. Well played, Luan..."

"Luan just dug her own grave..." Lucy said ominously.

"Forget that! I'll bury her alive!" Lana said with clenched fists.

"I call dibs on all of her stuff when she's gone!" Lola growled.

"What would you do with all that stuff, dude?" asked Luna.

"Duh! Sell it for some cash!" Lola snapped. "What else am I suppose to do with that clown's junk?! Keep it?!"

"Luan knows we can't turn our backs on Lily. So whatever happens next, we gotta watch our backs!" Lincoln said. "Not in fear of Luan, but for the safety of our sweet, precious Lily!"

"Wise words indeed, elder brother." said Lisa. "And perfect timing too."

Like finding a clearing in the forest, the Louds wandered into a huge chamber. Their eyes grew in amaze and wonder. There was colorful graffiti on the walls, a skating ramp, and doorways to who knows what wonders?! It was like an underground amusement park!

"What is this place?!" Lincoln breathed in awe.

"WHOA! Check out the ramp!" Lynn rushed to the ramp, grabbed a skateboard and started shredding up and down the ramp. "WOO-HOO!"

"Make room for two!" Lana grabbed a skateboard and rolled all over the place.

"Lynn! Lana! What are you doing?!" Lincoln chided. "It's gotta be a trap-" The boy was cut off when he spotted something at the corner of his eye. He zipped over to one of the rooms and his eyes grew impossibly wide when he discovered the most amazing arcade he's ever seen in his life.

"Never mind." Lincoln's guard was officially down. He was about to rush inside but Lola grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Control yourself, man!" Lola snapped as she yanked Lincoln. "I am keeping a tight leash on you!"

"But we just lost Lynn and Lana to Luan's trap in a split second!" said Leni.

"Then it's too late for them." Lucy said nonchalantly. "They will be missed."

Lisa checked her monitor. "Hmm...this is odd. Something is interfering with the signal of my tracking device. I no longer have a lock on Lily! Luan must have done this."

"We'll just have to find Lily ourselves!" Lincoln said. "We'll split up and go separate ways. And no getting distracted by the pleasant diversions of this underground fun house!" He glanced over to the arcade, prompting Lola to grab him by the ear.

"You're still on the leash!" snipped the six year old.

The group split up to find their baby sister. Leni and Lisa went up to the second floor. When she spotted a purple glow from one of the rooms, the girls went to investigate. When they came to the glowing purple room, Lisa gasped when she saw a state of the art laboratory inside.

Lisa let out a huge gasp. She walked all the way inside and Leni followed. "Sweet mother of the pythagorean theorem! This lab...!" The child prodigy fell to her knees in astonishment. "I think I just peed a little..."

"Yeah! Just look at all this purple!" Leni said. "It's like the inside of a jelly jar!"

"I assume you're the people who's signal I traced and shut down?"

Leni turned. Lisa was too much in awe to turn.

It was Donnie. And he was NOT happy seeing these strangers in his lab. "You deserve any and every punishment for walking into my lab." He emerged from the shadows. Leni gasped seeing the green monster wearing purple.

Donnie narrowed his eyes as he took out his staff. "I'm going to give you a fair warning to leave before-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Leni screeched, pointing at a startled Donnie.

Donnie blinked. "Ah. I see..." The turtle cleared his throat and let out his best roar. He made sure to snarl and bare his teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SEWER MONSTER IS GONNA EAT US! RUUUUUUN!" Leni took Lisa and ran out of the lab.

Donnie laughed, holding his stomach. "Wow! That was more fun than just watching Raph scare someone! Better scare them all the way to the exit!" Donnie activated the chainsaw feature on his bo staff and chased after the girls.

* * *

Lincoln, Lola, and Lucy were in a kitchen looking for Lily. They dug through the cabinets, under the sink, inside and behind the refrigerator but found no baby. Lots of pots, pans, and food.

"Weird. We searched this whole kitchen and no pranks blew up in our faces." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln," said Lucy, startling her brother. "I sense there's more to this than we know."

"It's obvious Luan is setting us up for something diabolical!" said Lola. She gasped. "What if this is part of her plan?! Separating us from mom and dad and trap us here!"

"Gasp!" Lucy said. "That does sound like Luan!'

"We gotta get out of here!" Lincoln said. He and his sisters took off but bumped into a green creature wearing an orange mask.

"What the?! What are you kids doing down here?!" said Mikey.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S A HIDEOUS MONSTER!" Lola screeched.

Mikey put his hand on his hips. "Excuse me?!" he said, offended.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Lincoln screamed, grabbing Lola and Lucy before running off.

"HEY! Get back here!" Mikey chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luan was playing rock 'n roll jams on a blue electric guitar. "Man! This baby's got kick!"

"Are you done yet?" Lori impatiently tapped her foot. "You've literally become a victim to Luan's trap!"

"Just a few more minutes, dude!" Luna yelled over the blaring music.

From the shadows, Raph and Leo were checking out these attractive intruders.

"Check it out!" Leo said before letting out a whistle. "We don't get their kind down here!"

"Forget the Statue of Liberty! Those babes are real works of art!" Leo popped a couple of breath mints in his mouth. "Dibs on the blonde!"

Raph blinked. "Dang it!"

Leo made his move first. "Hello, ladies."

Luna looked up and gasped. Loni spun around and froze seeing a green monster in a blue eye mask.

Leo wiggled his brow as he smiled at Lori. "Tell me, what's a couple of perfect strangers like you doing in a place like this?" He took Lori's hand and gave it a smooch.

A shadow fell over Luna. She spun around and saw a hulking huge green monster wearing a red bandana. "Hey." Raph said as smooth as he could. He smiled his jagged teeth at Luna. "Let me know when that guitar gets heavy." He flexed the muscles in his huge green arm. "I'd be more than happy to lend a hand."

The girls just stared at the creatures, unsure on how to react.

"You'll have excuse our outfits." said Leo. "We just came home from the local _science fiction convention._ Took us forever to make these costumes."

"Yeah! So we're working them out all night!" said Raph.

Lori blinked twice before faking a smile. "Um...can you give us just a moment, boys?" She took Luna aside and kept a safe distance from the turtle costumed weirdos. "What kind of prank is this?!" she hissed to Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Leni ran in screaming as she carried Lisa. "SEWER MONSTER!"

"HIDEOUS GREEN MONSTER!" Lola screamed as she and Lucy were being carried by Lincoln.

Lynn and Lana rolled in on their skateboards. "Hey! What's with all the screaming?!" Lynn barked. "We're trying to shred if nobody minds!"

**CRASH!**

All the Loud siblings slammed into one big pile. Mikey and Donnie finally caught up to see the pile of people.

"Okay! Who let all these humans in?!" Donnie hollered.

"Don't look at us!" said Raph.

The Louds got up and looked at these turtle creatures in horror. Leni threw her arms around Loni. "This is Luan's prank! She trapped us with a bunch of sewer monsters that want to eat us!" she squealed in terror.

"We're not gonna eat you guys!" Mikey said. "Even though you do look tasty, sweet thang." He wiggled his brow at Leni, who smiled and blushed a little.

"Whatever." Lori wormed her way out of Leni's arms. "We know what you guys are up to and it's literally not gonna work."

"Up to? We're not up to anything!" Leo said.

"The only thing up is you all for barging into our home!" Donnie snipped.

"Don't play dumb, dudes! We know all about your little plan!" said Luna.

"Yeah! You're just a bunch of actors Luan hired and scare us for April Fool's Day!" Loni said.

"Indeed. This was a very elaborate charade, but not elaborate enough!" Lisa declared. She paused. "Though I must say the laboratory upstairs was quite breathtaking!"

"Nice try, Frog faces! But you can't fool us!" Lynn said. "Come on, Lana! Let's peel them out of their monster suits like a bunch of bananas!"

Lana cracked her knuckles. "You read my mind!"

The sisters marched up to Mikey first and started pulling on his cheeks.

"Owowowowowwwwww!" Mikey howled with pain.

"HEY!" Raph grabbed Lynn's arm and held her to his face. "Nobody messes with Mikey!"

"Then take off that mask and face me like a real man!" Lynn grabbed Raph's face and pulled on it. But no matter how hard she pulled, it didn't come off.

Lana wasn't having luck with Mikey's "mask" either. "What is with these masks?!"

"Step aside." Lori pulled out a package of make-up remover wipes. She and Leni started rubbing the wipes on Raph and Mikey's faces.

"Wow! This make-up is good stuff!" Leni said, rubbing harder into Mikey's face. She looked and saw nothing on her wipe.

"But my face feels a lot fresher now!" Mikey complimented.

Lori looked at her wipe. There wasn't a hint of green on it. Her eyes grew wide with horror and realization.

"Uh, having trouble with the make-up, Sis?" Lynn asked nervously, thinking what Lori was thinking.

"H-He-He's real!" Lori gasped.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough."

Lincoln started to shiver, his face white as a sheet. "S-So, that m-m-means..."

"Brace your ears for impact, boys." He and his brothers covered his ears.

"THEY'RE ALL REAL!" Lincoln screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire lair echoed with the terrified screams of the Loud children.


	3. Heroes For Hire

**APRIL FOOL'S! :D**

**You didn't think I forgot, did you? Enjoy the next chapter and watch your backs out there! ;)**

* * *

The Louds kept screaming as the turtles stared at them.

"How long are they gonna scream like that?" Leo said.

"Should we do something?" Raph asked Donnie, who was checking his phone.

"Nah, just let them scream and get it out of their systems." Donnie replied, eyes glued to the screen.

"WE'RE TRAPPED WITH A BUNCH OF SEWER MONSTERS!" Leni wailed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lola screeched.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE OUT HERE?!" roared a deep, accented voice. Splinter came marching out, looking angry as he held a crying Lily in his arms.

The Louds stopped screaming. The turtles gasped.

"Dad!" Leo gulped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Leni screamed even louder, causing everyone to cringe. "A GIANT RAT! THIS PLACE IS A HORROR SHOW!"

Splinter used his tail to slap Leni across the face. "You simpletons woke up Hana! It took me forever to get her to sleep!"

Lily kept crying until she saw all of her siblings together. Her face cut into a beaming smile and squealed with joy.

"LILY!" The Louds charged toward the rat and took Lily, holding her in a deep, but gentle embrace. All the Louds cried with happiness.

"LILY?!" The turtles and Splinter exclaimed.

"Oh, Lily! Sweet, innocent, beautiful Lily!" Lincoln cried happy tears. "You're alive!"

"The monsters didn't eat you!" Loni sobbed, her mascara running down her face.

Lisa sniffled a little. "Normally, I'm impervious to human emotions but...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The four year old balled as tears cascaded down her face, happy and relieved that her youngest sibling was alright.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean Hana belongs to you guys?!" a stunned Leo asked the humans.

"Hana? Her name's Lily and she's our sister!" said Lincoln. "We've been looking all over for her!"

"I installed a tracking device in her diaper to locate her in case she went missing!" Lisa mentioned as she wiped her eyes.

"You mean she's your sister?!" Mikey's shoulders dropped. "Aw, man! There goes our family's first girl!"

"Wait a minute!" said Loni. "How did you guys even find Lily?!"

"We found her in a garbage can in an alleyway!" Raph said. "We thought she was an orphan and nobody wanted her, so we brought her home and took care of her!"

"We thought she was gonna be our first sister! But she belongs to you guys..." Mikey slumped, depressed.

"You mean...you were taking care of Lily this whole time?!" Lenu asked, rubbing her sore cheek. "You're not going to eat her?!"

"WHAT?! No!" Raph shook his head. "We would never do anything like that!"

"We may look like monsters, but we don't act like monsters!" Donnie said.

The Louds were completely floored. So many surprises in just one night...this seemed all too surreal to be another one of Luan's pranks.

Lily giggled and beckoned the turtles to pick her up. "Rara! Rara!"

"Aw! She said Rara! She wants me!" Raph cooed. He took Lily from Lincoln and snuggled with her.

Lincoln and his sisters were amazed that Lily wasn't even frightened by these monsters, she was actually happy around them! "Who are you guys?" asked Lincoln. "What are you guys?!"

"I'm Raphel, Raph for short." said the turtle in red. "And this is Leo."

"The coolest one." said Leo. "Obviously."

"Donatello aka Donnie." the turtle in purple greeted. "I'm the brains of the operation."

"Name's Michelangelo, but ladies like to call me Mikey." The orange wearing turtle winked at Leni.

"He's the other one." said Donnie, earning a scowl from Mikey. "As to what we are, we're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

Lori raised a brow. "Teenage?"

"Mutant?!" Lana gasped.

"Ninja?!" Lynn beamed.

"Turtles?!" Luna arched a confused brow.

"Astounding!" Lisa approached the turtles and took out several cotton swabs. "Would it be alright if I collected a DNA sample from each of you?"

Lori moved between Lisa and the turtles. "Lisa! You can't just go up to a bunch of mutant turtles and ask for their DNA!"

"Lori! It's not everyday I come across such fascinating specimens!" Lisa retorted. "I mean, actual anthropomorphic turtles?! Can you imagine what this means for the world of science?!" Flicks of Lisa's spit sprinkled on her sister's face.

The oldest Loud sibling wiped off the excess spit off her face. "Maybe you can focus on that AFTER you invent a way to get over that SSSSSPITTING problem if yours!" Lori retorted, mimicking his sister's lateral lisp.

"Guys! Stop! This is NOT the time OR place to fight! We have to get out of here!" said Lincoln.

"Aw, come on!" Lana grabbed Leo's hand. "Can't we take them home, Lincoln?! Pleeeeease?!"

"Hey!" Leo took his hand back. "Do we look like house pets to you?! You're not taking us anywhere! What's the deal with you guys?! Who are all of you?!"

"We're the Loud family." Lincoln said. "I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters in order of birth:" He took a deep breath. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily.

"Whoa! You mean...you're ALL siblings?!" Raph gasped.

"Cowa-boy! That's a big family!" Leo breathed.

"How do you guys even shower?!" Mikey blurted out. "There's like..." He counted how many siblings there were.

"Ten, Mikey." said Donnie.

"Well, there's actually eleven of us." said Lori. "Our sister Luan is back at Michigan sick as a dog, as she should be."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Leo said. "Your sister is Luan Loud?! THE Luan Loud?! From Luan Out Loud's comedy channel?!"

"Who from where?" asked Donnie.

"Come on, D! I thought you were the smart one!" Leo took Donnie's tablet and showed them Luan's channel. "Luan Loud is one of my fav comedians! This is where I get my one-liner ideas!"

Raph let out a laugh seeing Luan's profile picture. "Dude! Are those braces or did she chew off a bumper?!"

"50,000 followers?" said Donnie. "Impressive."

"You gotta be kidding." Lola rolled her eyes. "How could our twisted sister Luan the Loon be that popular?"

"What's with the 'tude? Your sister's funny!" said Leo.

"Easy for you to say, Green Machine." said Luna. "You're not the one who has to live with her 24/7. Always dealing with constant jokes, puns, pranks, and desserts thrown in your face."

"And today is April Fool's Day!" Lincoln said. "The day where Luan's pranks are beyond cruel and unusual! So we got her sick and came to New York to ensure our safety."

The turtles looked at the Louds, stunned.

"That's...a bit harsh. Don't you think?" asked Mikey.

The Louds all frowned.

"Trust me, when it comes to April Fool's Day, Luan is a force of nature." Lori told the turtles. "She holds all the cards and has everyone in her pocket. Last year when we hired stunt doubles to take Luan's pranks for us, she actually knew we would hire them! So she hired the doubles to humiliate us and ruin our social lives!"

"And the year before that, we hid away to a remote cabin. But she had it all rigged and pranked us one by one." said Lucy.

"And the year before that, she took advantage of my feelings by calling Ronnie Ann, a friend of mine over. Luan knew I was afraid she would get pranked and leave my room so I could get pelted by every single prank she had rigged in the house!" Lincoln said in agony.

The turtles were completely stunned by the siblings' stories.

"Luan is a pranking monster on April Fool's Day!" Lana said. "We had no choice but to get her sick and run for it until April 2nd!"

"Whoa. Sounds like your sister has a definite problem." said Leo.

"No kidding." said Lincoln. "And know that I think about it, it's not like Luan to be defeated that easily. Maybe she's not at home! She could be here in New York just waiting to get us tomorrow!"

All of Lincoln's sisters gasped.

"Holy Shmoly! Lincoln's right!" Lynn said. "Luan could even be here in this room! Watching us like bugs in a jar!"

"Very unlikely." Donnie typed on his armband computer. "My lair scan shows that only ten humans are present here, which are only all of you. There's no Luan Loud here."

"Yes, but tomorrow is April Fool's Day! That's when her wrath is truly unleashed!" said Lisa. "We need a strategy to defend ourselves!"

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay with us!" Mikey offered. "You'll be safe here!"

"WHAT?!" his brothers shouted.

"Come on, guys! We hardly have company over!" said Mikey. "Especially not _cute_ company!" said Mikey. He glanced over to Leni and gave her a wink.

Leni blinked twice. She looked rather confused and turned around.

"Rooming with a bunch of turtle monsters?!" Lana said in excitement. "We are so in!"

"We are so NOT!" Lola snapped. "I'm not sleeping in a smelly old sewer!"

"I'm literally with Lola on this." said Lori. "Let's just go back to the hotel. They've got a spa, a heated pool and WIFI! I need to call Bobby!"

"And don't forget Mom and Dad are still at the hotel!" Lincoln mentioned. "They must be worried sick!"

Mikey pondered until he snapped his fingers. "I got it! How about we become your bodyguards instead? We can go ninja stealth mode at the hotel and keep watch for any Luan activity!"

Lisa rubbed her chin. "Well, you do seem confident in yourselves. But what special talents do you possess that out twisted sister does not?"

The turtles shared a laugh.

Raph took out his tonfa. "Like you have to ask." He smashed the two weapons together and activated their mystical power. Raph's body glowed with a red aura and he grew ten times his size!

The Louds let out huge gasps of surprise.

Mikey brought out his mystic Kusari-fundo. He gave it a spin and the ball became a flaming, cackling skull.

"Prepare to be Don-afide!" Donnie whipped out his high-tech bo staff. Dozens of multi-tools sprang out of the seemingly ordinary staff.

Leo presented his mystic sword. "May I present this baby. It slices. It dices." He cut the air with it and created a portal. Leo stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Ahem."

The Louds shouted and spun around to Leo reappear behind them via magic portal. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie skillfully flipped over to join their brother.

"So, think our special talents are enough reinforcement?" asked Leo with a confident smile.

The Louds all stared with open mouths.

"You're literally hired." said Lori.


	4. Calamity Clown

Back at the hotel, Lynn Sr. and Rita were in their room, sitting on their beds and hugging each other tightly wearing Lynn Jr's hockey gear for protection.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let the kids go out on their own to find Lily?!" asked Rita. "What if Luan has them trapped somewhere?!"

Lynn Sr. took out his phone. "I better call Lori!" He gasped. "But what if Luan has Lori's phone bugged?! Or-"

A knock came to the door. Reacting fast, Rita grabbed her baseball bat and tip-toed to the door. "Password."

"Root canal." said Lincoln's voice from the other side.

Rita unlocked the door and all ten of her children arrived safe and sound. "Oh, kids! You're still alive! Thank goodness!"

"LILY!" Lynn Sr. scooped up Lily like a baby bird and held her in his arms. "Oh, thank the Chef Supreme in the sky you're in one piece!"

Rita inspected her children for any signs of prank damage. "Okay, you all seem to be alright. Were there any problems while you were out?"

Lisa smiled. "On the contrary, Mother. We made quite a remarkable discovery during our Lily retrieval mission." She adjusted her glasses.

Four oddly dressed strangers entered the hotel room. It was the turtles dressed in their wrestler costumes.

Lynn Sr. screamed and jumped into Rita's arms. "MONSTERS! EVERYBODY OUT! THIS PLACE IS A HORROR SHOW!"

"Dad! Calm down! They're just wearing costumes!" Lincoln said. "These are-"

"The Mad Dogs!" said Raph, lifting up his red hockey mask. "I'm Red Reign!"

"One Love! Right here!" Mikey pointed two thumbs to himself.

"Prime Time, at your service." Leo introduced.

"And Dynamite Donnie. A pleasure." Donnie said with a wink.

"You see, we hired them to be our bodyguards." Lori said. "They can protect us from Luan's pranks."

Rita stared at the turtles in disguise. "What kind of bodyguards dress like that?! And why is their skin green?!"

"It's only make-up, Madame." said Leo. "It's a gimmick for our gang."

The Loud parents looked very doubtful. Luckily, Lincoln knew how to win his parents over. "Mom, Dad, this is LUAN we're talking about. And tomorrow is April Fool's Day! We're gonna have to pull all stops if we need even a slight chance of survival!"

Lynn Sr. turned to his wife. "Well...what do you think, Honey?"

"Well, this is Luan we're talking about..." It didn't take long for her to think it over. "Alright, they can stay."

"Sweet!" said Leo. "So...what's to do around here?"

"Maybe we can party at the pool?" Lincoln suggested.

"Now that's a plan!" said Raph. "Let's do this!"

The Louds and the turtles ventured to the pool. As they did, Leo got a call on his phone. Seeing that it was his bat mutant friend Dana, he answered right away. "Hey, Babe."

"Hi, Leo!" Dana said on the other end. She was perched on top of a skyscraper, taking in the glorious lights of New York City. "You up for some sightseeing, Honey?"

"I'd love too, Babe. But I'm busy with a bodyguard job." Leo said. "The Loud family is hiding from Luan Loud."

"Wait, you mean the Luan Loud from your favorite online comedy channel?"

"You bet! I would love to meet her. But she's a real monster when it comes to April Fool's Day." Leo said. "So, my bros and I are gonna be their protection."

"That's okay, Honey. When duty calls, you answer it." Dana said. "I'll see you April 2nd?"

"You know it. Perhaps you can patrol the city while we're bodyguarding?"

"Anything for you, Honey. I'll see you later. Bye." Dana hung up. "Hmm...if Luan Loud really is in town, I'll bet I can get her autograph! Or take a selfie with her!"

Just then, Dana's watchful eye spotted a strange, purple flash from inside the bank. Dana sighed. "Guess that'll have to wait." She flew down and saw someone had broken through the doors.

Dana swooped inside and saw the bank in shambles. There were police, but they were all splattered with pies, stuck to the walls with super glue, and covered with blue paint.

"What happened here?!" Dana gasped.

"The boys in blue never looked better, am I right?" said a voice that made Dana's heart pump madly. She turned and saw Hypno-Potamus!

"Oh, no. Not this guy again." Dana groaned. groan. You could say that she went from fearing him to completely disliking him. "I never took you for a comedy guy. And besides, April Fool's Day is tomorrow."

"Who said I was responsible fpr this mess, Ducky?"

"What-" The floor sprung up below Dana's feet. She screamed as she was catapulted into a net.

"I was hoping the turtles would show up. But you'll do nicely." said the evil mutant hippo. "My new assistant and I are going to have a ball for April Fool's Day!"

A figure emerged from the shadows and walked up beside Hypno Potamus. It was a girl dressed in a black, red, and purple jester costume. Over her eyes was a black jester masquerade mask with purple bells on it to hide her identity.

"Allow me to intrduce my new assistant...CALAMITY CLOWN!" Hypno-Potamus announced. "And together, we will get our revenge on those blasted turtles and take over this city!"

"Yes, Master..." said Calamity Clown.


	5. Missing Luan

Back at the hotel, the Louds and the turtles returned from a fun filled pool party.

"That was awesome!" said Raph as he carried Lynn on his huge shoulders. "We rocked the chicken fight, Lynn!"

"TEAM RED FOR THE WIN!" Lynn and Raph cheered.

"Yeah! And thanks to those scary turtle costumes of yours, we had the whole pool to ourselves!" Lynn Sr. said with a laugh. "Can you believe those other guests thought you were real?" he snorted.

Leo gave a knowing smile. "Yeah, some people will believe anything."

"Donnie, I truly appreciate your assistance in my experiment." said Lisa. "Our formula to decrease the pool's elevated bacteria levels has been successful!"

"No probles. Anything for a fellow genius." Donnie replied.

Mikey and Leni held hands as they walked in together. "Thanks for teaching me how to play 'Marco Polo', Mikey. I could never get that game right."

"I gotta say, you bodyguards really know how to have fun!" Rita said. "You can protect us anytime!"

"So, who's up for some room service, huh?" Lynn Sr. offered.

"YEAH!" The Louds and the turtles cheered.

* * *

After feasting on the excellent room service cuisine, the Louds were ready to go to bed. "Okay, I've got S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N guarding the hotel perimeter from Luan." Donnie said, checking his computer armband.

"And I have gained access to the hotel's security cameras." said Lisa. "We've got this whole place wired. Mother, Father, it's safe to rest now."

"I scanned your bedroom and it's clean of pranks." said Donnie. "If anything happens, my alarm will go off."

"We can't thank you people enough!" said Rita. She and Lynn Sr. retired to their room. With the parents gone, the Loud children could hang out with their new mutant turtle friends.

"Feast your eyes on Lynn-sanity and Red Reign!" Raph howled.

Everyone cheered as they watched Raph bench press Lynn, who was bench pressing Leni.

"You were right, Lynn! You and Leni are the perfect weight!" said Raph.

"Told ya! THIS is a real workout!" Lynn said, pumped up.

"This is amazing!" Lisa said, taking notes on Raph's strength.

The Louds watched in awe. Everyone, that is, except Lucy.

"Sigh." Lucy moaned out.

Raph paused lifting Lynn and Leni. "You say something?"

"No." said Lucy.

Shrugging it off, Raph went back to bench pressing Lynn.

"Sigh."

Raph and Lynn paused.

"Sigh." Lucy groaned. "Sigh...sigh...sigh...sigh..."

"Raph, put us down." said Lynn. Once the sisters had their feet on the floor, Lynn confronted her sighing sister. "Okay, I can clearly tell something's bothering you. What's going on, Luc?"

"It's Luan." said the somber sister.

"Don't worry about her." said Raph. "Donnie's gadgets have got it covered!"

"It's not that." said Lucy. "I don't know what's come over me but...sigh..." She lowered her head. "I miss Luan."

"Miss her?! Did you forget to pack your brain before we left?!" Lynn quipped. "Aren't you forgetting all the rotten stuff Luan does to us on April Fool's Day?!"

"Yeah! And sometimes she pranks us even when it's not April Fool's Day!" said Lincoln. "Like, remember the time she offered me punch then then she drilled a boxing glove square in the face?!"

"Yeah! Luan's the worst sister ever!" Lynn said. "PERIOD!"

But Lucy thought otherwise. "Not all the time. Remember when Luan helped me become a better poet? Thanks to her, I was able to perform my poetry at the Royal Woods Theater! I was the youngest person to ever perform there!"

Lincoln blinked. "Oh, yeah! I remember that! You really killed it out there, Luc!"

"You're a poet, Lucy?" Mikey asked with interest.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I still remember the poem I dedicated to Luan when I performed on stage." She cleared her throat and recited.

_Dreams burnt to ash, hope tangles like laces._

_Till love swept in with puns and funny faces._

_Where my path will lead, I can't be sure._

_But if ever I'm lost, I'll look up to her._

The Louds and turtles applauded Lucy's poem.

"So beautiful!" Mikey wiped a tear from her eye.

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted the tender moment. They looked over and saw Leo watching a video on his phone.

"Leo! Lucy was reciting her poetry!" Raph chided. He blinked. "Uh, I mean, not that I'm into that poetic stuff anyway!"

"Sorry, guys! I was watching Luan's comedy channel!" Leo said. "I mean, I know she's a monster prankster, but you gotta love how much she brings in the laughs!"

"Yeah! Especially with Luan's clown job." said Lincoln. "When she made me her assistant, I accidentally ended up being funnier than her! It wasn't long before the spotlight went to my head. But Luan brought me back to Earth and taught me that there's more to entertainment than just falling on your butt. She really knows how to please an audience!"

"And she's tough too." Lori added. "I remember when Luan first started out comedy by performing at our pets' birthday parties. Then she worked hard by going to clown school and got her degree."

"Yeah, Luan's got pretty thick skin." Lynn admitted. "Gotta respect that."

"And she's smart too." Lisa said. "When it comes to pranks, her strategic methods astound a mind as great as my own. I guess Luan does have some perks despite her many, many flaws."

Lucy took out her crystal ball from her backpack. "Maybe I should ask the spirits how Luan is doing." She waved her hands around the glass orb.

"Is she for real?" Leo asked Lori.

"Unfortunately." Lori answered.

Lucy hummed as she gazed into her crystal ball. "The spirits are telling me...Luan is no longer a fool...but a puppet?"

"Luan is a puppet?" Lola asked, baffled. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Lucy concentrated for more answers. But she got nothing. "That's it. The spirits stopped talking."

"Come on! You don't really think this kid can talk to spirits!" Leo protested. "Sure, she's spooky. But not psychic!"

"Actually, Lucy's on the mark when it comes to this psychic stuff." said Lincoln.

Lisa scoffed. "Poor delusinal siblings. Still believing superstitious nonesense."

"Think whatever you want, foolish mortal." said Lucy. "But the spirits never lie."

Leni suddenly stood up. "Guys, what if Luan really is in trouble?"

Lori grabbed Leni and sat her down. "Oh, no you don't! I don't care what the spirits say! We are staying here in this hotel room!"

"But Lori-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Lori snapped. "I swear by my love of Bobby that Luan is not a puppet and not in danger!"

Suddenly, Donnie's phone rang. He perked up when he checked the call ID and answered. "May! What's up, babe?"

"May?" Lincoln asked Leo.

"Donnie's girlfriend." Leo responded.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" The Louds exclaimed.

But Donnie's smile fell when May told him what was on the news. The genius turtle grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channel until he saw the newswoman's face on the local news.

"It seems April Fool's Day has started before it even began! Police are baffled as to these bizarre crime scenes!"

The scene changed to policemen outcold and covered with pies, stuck in a giant jello confection, and their police cars were painted to look like clown cars.

"With the police force incapacitated by these horrific, humorous pranks, no one is able to stop the crime sprees running rampant in New York City! Banks, jewelry stores, even prank and magic stores have been cleaned out!"

The Louds gasped, then looked at Lori.

"Um...that could have been anyone! There's no way LUAN is behind all this!" Lori protested. "I mean, sure, she's twisted. But she would never DO anything criminal like this!"

Donnie's eyes stayed to the screen. "Unless she's being controlled."

"What?!"

"Eyewitnesses say that the criminals are these two costumed individuals."

The news showed a picture of two figures standing on a rooftop. One was a giant hippo wearing a tuxedo and a turban while the other was a jester with braces.

"That's Luan!" said Lincoln. "I'd recognize those braces anywhere!"

"But who's that hideous, fashionable beast beside her?!" Leni squealed.

"It's Hypno-Potamus!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Who?!" asked the Louds.

"Hypno-Potamus! A magician who turned into a mutant hippo and turned to a life of crime!" Raph answered.

"He's also a hypnotist. And by the look of it, he's got your sister under his spell!" Leo grabbed his sword. "We have to stop Hypno and get Luan before he takes the joke too far!"

The turtles headed toward the window balcony, but Lori blocked their way. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" she yelled. "We hired you guys to protect us! Which means you stay here and protect us! This has to be a trap by Luan!"

"But Lori-" Lincoln protested.

"LINCOLN! I'M THE OLDEST WHICH MEANS I'M IN CHARGE! AND AS LONG I'M STANDING HERE, WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

**CRASH!**

A large object burst through the balcony window and hit Lori in the back of the head. The force was so tremendous, she was sent flying across the room.

"LORI!" The Loud siblings rushed to their wounded sister.

Leo saw what hit Lori. It was a brick with a note tied to it. As Lisa tended to Lori's wounds, the turtle unfolded the note and read it out loud. "Dear turtles, we have your precious batty girlfriend. If you want her back, be at the Magic and Mystery Museum at midnight. OR ELSE."

The blue wearing turtle crushed the note in his hands. "That overgrown walrus just dug his own grave!"

Mikey looked at the digital clock on the table. "Dudes! It's almost midnight! We gotta get going or Dana's hippo food!"

"But who the heck is Dana?!" asked Lincoln.

"Leo's girlfriend who's a bat mutant." Raph said. "We need to get to the Magic and Mystery Museum STAT!"

"Hold on, guys!" said Lincoln. "You can't just go there without a plan!"

"And you have to take us with you!" said Leni.

"WHAT?!" said the Louds.

"Leni! We can't go with them! Lola said. "We came here to AVOID Luan! And now, she's even more evil than normal by a hippo monster!"

"And that's exactly why we have to go, Lola!" Leni replied. "The turtles may have mad skills with their magic weapons, but Luan is a force of nature! And now, we find that she's being used a weapon for someone's personal gain!" The girl stood tall on the couch with her hands on her hips. "As the second oldest, I declare we stop living in fear and fight for our beloved Luan! Because we Louds may have our faults, but we always put them aside and fight for what's right!"

The room was silent as the Louds looked at Leni, completely stunned by her speech.

With newfound determination, Lincoln stepped forward. "Leni's right, you guys. Luan needs us. And I think I have an idea that'll give us an advantage."


	6. The Punch Line

At the Magic and Mystery Museum, Hypno-Potamus was enjoying a cup of tea while the brainwashed Luan juggled for his amusement.

"You won't get away with this, Hypno!" Dana cried out. She was locked inside a reinforced magician's zig zag box. And Hypno had already divided her into three pieces!

"Oh, but I already have, Lov." The mutant hippo mused. "Those blasted turtles will fall right into my trap."

"Not before I warn them first you big, fat-" Dana was cut off when Luan threw a pie at the mutant's face.

Hypno laughed and applauded. "Brava! We make an excellent team, Lu- er, I mean, Calamity Clown!"

"Yes, Master." Luan droned.

As Hypno-Potamus laughed in his throat, the wall suddenly blew up and the turtles stormed in. "Alright, Hypno! Hand over Dana and Luan! Or we're gonna make you disappear!" said Raph.

"Good line! Gotta remember that!" Leo credited.

Hypno-Potamus set down his teacup and stood. "Ah, turtles. So glad to could come! Welcome to my show!" He took out his razor-sharp magician hoops. "Calamity Clown! Attack!" And the villains sprung out, ready to fight.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" The turtles were ready to pounce, but for some reason, they didn't! They looked down and saw their feet stuck to the floor!

Hypno stopped charging and laughed at the trapped turtles. "April Fool's!"

Calamity Clown took out a remote and pressed the red button. The turtles screamed when the floor electrocuted them.

"Too easy! But then again, it doesn't take much to fool you turtles!" Hypno patted his brainwashed slave on the head. "Excellent job, my little jester!" The two approached the fallen ninjas. "Now, then...what do to with these little monsters? I could sell them to a freak show or perhaps that Baron Draxum fellow, a raging warrior scientist must be tapping some big bucks. Hmmm..." He turned to Luan. "What do you think Calamity Clown?"

The mesmerized Luan said nothing.

"Of course! Make the turtles my slaves! Excellent idea, Calamity Clown!" Hypno-Potamus took a deep breath, about to hypnotize the turtles with his voice. "MESME-"

"SHADDAP!" A female voice yelled before a foot kicked Hypno in the back of the head. He crashed into a pile crates filled with pranks supplies.

"What the-?!" Hypno removed a whoopee cushion off his head and gasped seeing Dana out of her boxes in one piece. But she wasn't alone. There was also ten other children with her as well. "What's going on here?! Who are you lot?!"

"We're the Loud family! And we're here to take back our sister Luan!" said Lincoln.

"AND PAYBACK FOR THROWING A BRICK AT MY HEAD!" Lori screamed. Her head was banaged like a mummy's.

"It was simple removing Dana from a cheap magician trick." said Lisa.

"CHEAP TRICK?!" Hypno-Potamus roared. He stomped to his feet. "I'll saw you in half and then we'll see if THAT'S a cheap trick!"

The turtles jumped in the hippo's way. Leo drew his sword out. "This is between us, Hypno! Leave the kids out of it!"

"Don't have to get me hands dirty with those brats." Hypno threw his rings at the turtles. "Calamity Clown! Get the bat!"

"Yes, Master." As the turtles fought with Hypno, Luan took out a seltzer bottle and sprayed a green liquid at Dana. Dana and the Louds dodged in time. They gasped with horror when the green liquid melted through the floor.

"It's acid!" Dana yelled. "You guys gotta get outta here!" She dodged another blast from Luan.

"Not without our sister!" Lori said. "Okay, guys! Operation Comedy Relief is a go!"

The Louds scattered as Dana dodged Luan's attacks.

"Hey, Lola! Knock, knock!" Lincoln said, making sure he wad loud enough for Luan to hear.

"Who's there, Lincoln?" Lola said very loudly.

"Amous!"

"Amous who?"

"A mosquito just bit me!"

Luan suddenly stopped. Her face was blank as her mind registered the joke.

"Keep going!" said Lori.

"Knock, knock!" said Lincoln.

"Who's there?" asked Lola.

"Andy."

"Andy who?"

"And he just bit me again!"

Luan started to crack a smile. She chuckled a little.

"Dudes! It's working!" said Luna. "More jokes!"

"Lucy! What did the skeleton say when he heard a joke?" asked Lynn.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know, Lynn. What?"

"That was pretty _humerus_!" Lynn laughed, pointing at her leg. "Get it?"

Luan dropped the seltzer bottle. Her laugh became louder.

"Keep going!" Lori said, hiding behind a crate.

"What are you guys doing?!" Dana asked as she dodged another attack from Luan.

"Hypnotism is a powerful induction of one's state of consciousness. But not strong enough to overcome one's inner nature!" said Lisa. "Luna! Why did the guitar go to the music store?"

"Cause he was out of tunes!" Luna joked.

Luna dropped the seltzer bottle and laughed some more!

"Oh, no ya don't!" Hypno-Potamus roared. He took out a magician's hat and made an army of rabid rabbits pop out of the hat. Dana and the Loud siblings were pinned down by the rabbits. "DESTROY THEM!"

Luan returned to her trance. She took out a large hammer and heaved it high above her head.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Raph roared before punching Hypno-Potamus with his smash jutsu. The hippo crashed through a wall and was knocked out cold. "There! That should do it!"

"No, Raph!" said Leo, pointing at Luan. "She's still hypnotized!"

"LUAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lincoln pleaded.

Lily started to cry. She cried and cried and cried.

"Huh?" Luan froze as the baby cried. Her mind replayed the many times when Lily cried and Luan was able to cheer her up with her jokes and comedy routines. "Lily?" She dropped the hammer and rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Guys?" She looked around. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"COWABUNGAAAAAAA!"

Luan was sucker-punched by Raph right across the face. The joking sister was sent hurling into a pile of crates.

The Louds gasped in shock as Raph dusted his hands. "There! That oughta snap her outta it!"

"Uh, Raph." said Lori. "Luan did snap out of it. You didn't have to punch her."

Raph blinked. "Oh...right."

Donnie and Lisa sighed in unison. "We'll get the medical equipment ready."

* * *

When Luan woke up, she found herself in Lisa's room. "Huh? I'm home?" When her vision cleared, she saw her parents and her siblings looking back at her.

"Luan! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Rita kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Please don't move, Sibling!" Lisa warned. "You've suffered a severe concussion. You've been out for two days!"

"Two days?!" Luan yelped before she moaned from the pain of her throbbing head. "What happened?! The last thing I remember was a green and red truck running into me!"

Lincoln blinked. "Um, that wasn't a truck." He took a deep breath. "You might want to brace yourself for this." He walked over to the doorway and motioned someone to come in.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Dana walked in.

"AAAAHHHH!" Luan was scared right out of the bed. Luckily, Lynn caught Luan in her arms before she hit the floor. She gently set Luan on her feet.

"You see, Luan. There was this mutant hippo who hypnotized you into being his slave and pull crime-realted pranks all over town!" Lori explained. She took out her phone and showed Luan the news footage of Luan's Calamity Clown crime spree.

Luan was aghast. "I don't believe it! I did all that?!"

"Heck yes you did!" said Leni. "Thank goodness we hired the turtles to be our bodyguards or we wouldn't have a chance of getting you back!"

"How'd you get mixed up with that freak anyway?" asked Lynn.

Luan looked away in shame. "Well, Ron was a fan of my comedy show. When he told me he was a magician and good at special effects, I thought he could help me prank you guys on April Fool's Day...but he came into the house and hypnotized me!"

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Luan." said Lincoln. "Whether they're a fan or not, you need to be more choosy about who you get involved with, especially online."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." Luan said. "In fact...I don't even have a joke about it!"

The Louds gasped.

"Wow! That's literally a first!" said Lori.

"Guess Raph broke your face and your funny bone!" Leo joked.

Luan laughed her famous laugh. "That's a good one! What's your name?"

"Leonardo! Huge fan of your comedy channel!" said the turtle in blue. "Maybe when your head's all better, we can do a show together!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Luan.

Lynn Sr. and Rita came into the room. "Kids! Dinner's ready!" said Lynn. He looked at the mutant bat and mutant turtles. "Guys, don't you want to take off those costumes already? I made lasagna as thanks for protecting us!"

"Costumes?" said Luan, Lincoln gave her a nudge and shook his head, silently telling his sister not to reveal to their parents that the mutants were real.

"Um, we'd love to, Mr. Loud." said Leo. "But..." He started pulling om his face. "We've been so hot in these suits that they won't come off!"

"But we can still eat." said Donnie. "Been a while since I've had an Italian food besides pizza!"

"Oh, you guys are gonna love Dad's lasagna!" Lana said. "To the dining room!"

"Lasagna? I don't know..." Raph tapped his chin.

"Come on, Raph! Lasagna is just like pizza, but in pasta form!" said Mikey.

Raph licked his lips. "Well, when you put it that way, let's get down and pig out!"

Everyone took off to dine, but Lincoln and Lily stayed behind with Luan.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lincoln asked Luan. "You should still lie in bed. Raph nailed you pretty hard..."

Luan rubbed her head. "I think I'm good. That's the downside of comedy, Lincoln. You always take a punch when folks don't get the joke. But I'll always keep bringing on the punch lines!" She laughed.

Lincoln laughed too. "It's good to have you back, Luan." He went downstairs to join his family.

Luan heard Lily cooing. She looked down and saw the baby wanting to be picked up by her older sister. Luan smiled as she picked up her infant sibling. "And it's good to be back." She kissed Lily's cheek and headed downstairs for some Loud family lasagna.


End file.
